


The visit

by apinkducky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Derek, Shirtless!Stiles, Tumblr Prompt, after s4, mention of kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkducky/pseuds/apinkducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek visits Stiles after a long absence and finds him... shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The visit

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this because I came across [this](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/post/59422055360/okay-whos-going-to-write-the-fic-where-stiles) prompt on tumblr, and I had to write it. It's not exactly following the prompt, but... yeah.  
> Special thanks to [chocostains](http://chocostains.tumblr.com/) for the beta-ing XD

Getting into the Stilinski house had never been a difficult task. Stiles never locked his bedroom’s window anyway. For some obscure reason though, Derek hesitated.

The air was chilly, two nights after the full moon. There was enough light even for a human to see clearly in the dark. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Stiles. He’d been away for too long this time and despite the fact that they had kept in touch through e-mails, phone calls and messages, his absence had left him tired. Uprooted.

So, yeah, he did want to see Stiles. But it was 3am and he was about to sneak in Stiles bedroom. Derek couldn't guess why that thought seemed even remotely normal, but it did. Still, he wanted to go up there, hesitation be damned. Old habits die hard.

Besides, Stiles would like to have a detailed update on the Desert Wolf situation.

Derek tugged his jacket, taking a breath. His feet were landing on Stiles window, before he had the time to rethink what stupid decision he had just made, because it was only four hours until the time Stiles would wake up and then he could easily track him down at –

Whatever Derek was about to think was blown away. He felt strong hands on his arm, pulling and turning and then he was flat on his back in the middle of the room, with the air knocked out of him. In his field of vision – looking up from the floor, highly dignified and all- Stiles emerged; shirtless.

“Derek? Is that you?”

Derek didn’t reply. He was occupied propping on his side and getting himself off the floor, as he tried to come to terms with the fact that Stiles, his Stiles, had just thrown him down with remarkable ease.

“What are you doing here? It’s three in the morning!” Stiles was pointing out of the window, as if there was a clock outside and Derek had offended it. Stiles held himself differently, his feet were bare and his loose pajama pants were hanging low from his hips, highlighting a well toned six pack.

When his own thoughts had started to play like a fitness ad in his head, Derek honestly didn’t know. His eyes were on Stiles firm body again. It suited him. No more the clumsy and scrawny teenager who was all limbs and mouth. Within their time apart, he had turned into a strong, confident man.

And then it slowly clicked. It was obvious if you took out of the equation the shame of being hauled over the floor. Stiles had been working out. Wrestling? Aikido? It didn’t really matter because it worked.

Stiles was saying something, and Derek seriously needed to listen.

“… stay there not talking… as usual. Guh, I’ m not awake enough for this.” Stiles rubbed his eyes. “I need coffee. Downstairs.”

Stiles turned around to get out of the room as Derek swallowed and damned his inability to concentrate.

“Shirt.” He bit out.

“Shirt? You want a shirt?” Stiles seemed baffled. “I think we’ve established that my shirts don’t fit you since the first season.”

“Wear a shirt.” Derek showed teeth this time.

“Wear… Me? I should wear a shirt?” Stiles used a finger to draw big circles over his chest, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “Are you… are you checking me out? Are you checking my abs out?” Stiles looked down at his own abs, as if he wasn’t sure they were still there.

“What? No.” Derek felt heat rising to his cheeks and all over to his ears.

“Oh yes, you‘re totally checking my abs out!”

Derek looked away. Nothing was saving that now. He was salivating like a creep over him, thinking about how he had grown up in all the right places. Like he was…

Kate

Derek froze, bile rising to his throat. His blood was pumping in his head so loud that everything else was shut out.

“Derek? Hey big guy, you’re still with me?” Stiles was suddenly next to him, a warm hand on his shoulder. “Stop Derek. Stop thinking what you’re thinking, because I know what you’re… thinking. You’re not like her ok? This is totally different. Come on, look at me.” Stiles took Derek’s hand in his and gripped it firmly. Because, somehow, Stiles was always in the same page with him. Always knew what was in his mind even if Derek didn’t want to admit it.

“Look at me.” Derek raised his eyes to meet Stiles’. Rich brown eyes seeing right through him. Deep voice keeping him together. “Good. Now. This… is different ok? As in it has absolutely nothing to do with her. You’re not her. You beat the bitch.”

Warmth spread throughout Derek’s body as acceptance and understanding sank in. Beating Kate was a closure Derek had been needing for many years. Regardless, when her words struck his mind, not panicking was still beyond his power. As relief rooted deep inside his chest, he nodded.

Stiles smiled encouragingly at him, pulling him further in the room without letting his hand. “Now, I’m going to make some coffee and you’re going to tell me where the hell you’ve been for the past seven months. And tomorrow I’ll get a detention for sleeping in class.”

“Not seven …” Derek’s voice sounded hoarse even to him, so he cleared his throat and repeated his comment. “Not seven months.”

Stiles squinted in an obvious I’ve-had-enough-with-this-shit glare. “Six months and twenty one no, twenty two days. I think we can use some rounding here.” he said leading the way to the kitchen.

Derek sighed. “Okay”

“So, where have you been?”

“Around.”

Pressing his lips together, Stiles placed a filter in the coffee machine and reached for two cups from a cabinet above. He said nothing as the coffee boiled and Derek found himself standing like an idiot looking around, until Stiles moved him to a chair with a simple “Sit”.

After pouring coffee for both of them, Stiles pressed the cup in Derek’s hand. He didn’t move away though; instead he curled his fingers around Derek’s.

“And for the record. You’re allowed to check me and my abs out anytime you want.” Stiles was looking straight into his eyes, his tone serious and intriguingly inviting.

“I am?”

“Yes you are. Now, tell me why you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, all comments are welcomeXD I'm also on [tumblr](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to meXD


End file.
